I hate you
by MahStoriesXD
Summary: a bit of angry Drarry for you the rating is for the language. not sure if i am going to make this into something more or leave as is.


Who the hell does he think he is? Strutting around with that stupid fucking smirk on his face. That perfect face those silver eyes, beautiful blonde hair. Gods how I hate him. Okay first off my name is Harry, yes Harry Potter. The asshole that I am slowly killing in a million ways in my head is none other than Draco Malfoy. No he didn't hex me and we didn't get in a fight. he did far worse...

_Flashback_

"Hey Potter! You dumb fuck turn around and face me!" Draco yelled. Harry just rolled his eyes and kept on walking. Malfoy had tried pissing him off the whole time in Potions class and he just ignored him and in turn it just pissed Malfoy off. He was headed to the pitch to go flying see as it was Friday and potions was his last class of the day and dinner wasn't for another hour.

"Potter you bustard what's wrong you little girlfriend not putting out so your in a sour mood!" Draco screamed in mock pout and laughed. This got Harry's attention. They had made it to the edge of the pitch when Harry turned and face Malfoy ready to fight. Draco stopped three feet from Harry and sneered at the dark hair boy in front of him.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy? Did I make you mad when I didn't pay you any attention in class? Sorry to hurt your damn feelings Malfoy but I have other shit to deal with and my sex life is none of your damn concern!" Draco stared at him for a moment.

"Please Potter I could care less if you hurt my feelings or not in which you didn't and another thing you don't have a sex life to talk about scar head." He watched as Harry started fuming.

"At least I'm not the school whore Ferret! Yeah I heard about all the girls and blokes you have shagged I am willing to bet you don't even remember half the people you have shagged!" Harry yelled watching Draco flinch as he spoke.

"Not that its any of your damn business but this shit your hearing about me fucking the entire school is lies, yes lies Potter don't look so damn surprised." Harry stared at the blonde in shock but at the same time thinking that he was trying to pull a fast one on him.

"Yeah right and I have a dick the size of a broom" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him then had the nerve the actual nerve to look down at his crotch. Harry followed his gaze and quick covered himself. "Hey perv my eyes are up here." he pointed with the outer hand that was still covering himself.

"Why Potter I didn't know you were so modest. Maybe the She-Weasel is pissed at you cause _**your **_not putting out, eh?" the corner of his lips twitching with amusement. Poor Harry turning bright red and looking for an out, he rushed away from Malfoy trying his hardest to get to the supply shed so he can get his broom. Malfoy, however, had other plans. He had seen the blush that crept up his enemies face and he was not about to let that slide. eh rushed after the brunette and when he reached him he had the other boy blocked in the supply shed broom in hand.

"Look you fucking Ferret you've had your fun you fucking humiliated me enough for one stand in so leave it be, run off and go tell your stuck up friends about Harry Potter the virgin and leave me the hell alone, alright?" Harry tried to push by him but to no avail, they where both physically able to hold their own but Malfoy was taller than him, not by much mind you, but enough to the point where Harry wasn't going to have the upper hand.

"Wait, are you telling me that Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Boy Wonder, Savior of the fucking Wizerding world, is still a Virgin?" Draco looked as though he had been slapped in the face by a fish.

"Yes Blondie, now do you mind getting out of my way?" Harry drawled trying to keep his temper. Draco however had to many questions and only enough time to have the important ones answered.

"So you have never fucked a woman." Harry rolled his eyes getting tired of the questions.

"Yes Malfoy for the hundredth time I have never slept with a woman or a man. I have done some heavy snogging with a woman, and no before you even ask it I haven't with a bloke. Now are you done with your damn interrogation?" Draco looked him up and down and took a step forward.

"Not quite." Before Harry could even say anything to him Draco had taking the other boy by the arms and leaned down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Harry's head was swimming with a million thoughts and emotions at once but before he could act on any of them or even respond to the kiss it was over. Draco had pulled back looking dazed and smirked when he noticed that Harry himself was looking a little dazed. He stepped back letting go the green eyed boy and began to walk away only to stop and look back at Harry.

"Now I'm done and I have all the answers I need for now." he smiled a little bit and walked away leaving a confused Harry behind.

_End Flashback_

That shit was last night and now he has been walking the halls acting like he owns the place since breakfast. That bastard is even looking my way! He FUCKING WINKED AT ME! IM GOING TO...TO..AH THE HELL WITH IT! I will deal with him when I don't have Hermione and Ron trying to get my attention.


End file.
